Spirit Series: Moon and Cat against Darkness
by DeathGirl-Chan
Summary: Part 2! Summer has now rolled around for the Spirits. Now, Train has a mission to, help Harry at Hogwarts! Now, how will everyone react to Harry's boyfriend? Slash! Set in Book 5
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm here with the sequel! *epically sparkles* I've been a bit busy so, gomenasai for the wait! *bows***

**And I feel so proud of myself because…first part got more than 21,700(+) views, 93(+) favorites and 95(+) followers! I'd like to say thank you to everyone for actually reading up this far, thank you so much! (you guys actually boosted my self-esteem) **

**Ok, I bet your wondering why it's rated M, unlike Part 1 which is rated T. Well, there are some sexual implications and (if I get more than one request) I might, and I mean **_**might**_** write a lemon. There's also a bit of Gore and other things that might make this an M rated fic. **

**Oh, and any questions you might have that I might not have answered yet will be answered at the end of the chapters from now on. So, just review~**

**Alright! Let's get on with the chapter~!**

**Disclaimer: This is the only one I'm doing and this qualifies for the rest of the chapters; I do not own Harry Potter or Black Cat. All the characters, settings, and plot of the book and anime belong to the respective people who thought it up. Thank you, wonderful lawyers for not suing me yet (extremely sarcastic)**

"_Tsuki-sama" _– Japanese or thoughts

"Tsuki-sama" – Spirit language

_**Tsuki-sama **_ –Letters

_**Tsuki-sama-**_ Letters in Spirit Language

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Number XIV smirked as he stood in front of his superiors, Number I was next to him, on the side. Outside Number XIII was waiting for his boyfriend and mate to come out after his report. NightKitten had traveled all the way from England to Japan.

NightKitten was now wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with shorts and the same leather boots. Death and Despair was on his waist. He was also wearing a cloak with a hood which only added to his mystery. Currently, the hood was down revealing his monotone face and emotionless jade eyes.

"_So, NightKitten, what do you have to report about your year?"_

"_Nothing much. I was forced to participate in a tournament and ran into Voldemort. It might take one more year until I can finally get rid of him."_

"_Well then, your next mission: Defeat the Dark Lord of the wizarding world. Black Cat will go with you."_

NightKitten blinked but then nodded. _"Hai. I will go tell my partner." _He turned, nodding at Number I in respect before leaving.

Outside, he smiled at Number XIII, his eyes softening. _"Hello."_

Black Cat smirked back. _"So, how'd it go?"_

"_Good news, you're going to help me defeat Voldemort."_

Black Cat deadpanned. _"I need to go to Hogwarts, don't I?"_

"_Hell yeah you do, unless you can think of another way to help me. And no, you can't sneak in. With your appetite it will take at least ten house elves to make you full! I don't think I can carry that much food!" _Number XIV said with a laugh, seeing Number XIII's pout

"_Come on, we need to get back to England. Your travel or mine?" _Black Cat asked almost lazily and NightKitten waved a dismissing hand.

"_Mine. It's faster."_

"…_Sadly, you're right. Moon travel is much faster than riding animals in the cat family…"_

"_No matter how fun it is."_

"…_Right…so, let's get going."_

"_Hai~." _The moon spirit said and, making sure they were alone, he went outside and looked up to the moon, taking his mate's hand and they both disappeared.

* * *

They returned in front of the house Train stayed in last time. The same two story house that no one seemed to see. Harry smiled at the old memory of the house and turned to his lover.

"_I'm going upstairs to change. You can do whatever you want." _Harry said, going upstairs. He stayed in Japanese, knowing Train is more comfortable in that language.

"_Sure." _Train snorted, starting to take off his cloak to reveal a black shirt and pants underneath all his black robes. He sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and just relaxing when Harry came downstairs, and Train, even though he was used to him looking like this, had to fight a nosebleed (unsuccessfully).

Harry was wearing a white undershirt with lace straps. The shirt was cut to show his belly and he had on black short shorts that showed off his legs. His outfit showed off a lot of skin, unlike his Chronos number outfit where it was all black and all his skin was covered.

The wizard noticed Train's face was burning red and he had a nosebleed. Faking innocence, he frowned and went over to Train, bending down and putting a hand on his head, matching it with his own temperature.

"_Train-kun, you're burning up! Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" _Harry asked, showing nonexistent cleavage, and instead showing his pale chest.

Train held his nose in an attempt to stop the flow of blood. _"Y-Yeah…h-how about you go start dinner…?"_

Harry blinked then shrugged and stood up straight. He turned and started for the kitchen, a mischievous smirk on his face, glad he got Train uncomfortable.

Starting dinner, the "young" boy-who-lived noticed an owl come in out of the corner of his eye. He turned and smiled at the night-creature. "Hedwig! There you are! _Ara? _Is that for me?" He asked, noticing two letters attached to her leg. _"Arigatōgozaimashita*." _He said, leaving the curry to cook and took the letters off Hedwig's leg. As he started chopping the vegetables with one hand, he read the first letter, from Hermione, in the other.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**It's been a while, hasn't it? I've had a good summer, so I hope to see you soon!**_

_**From, Hermione**_

Harry frowned in disappointment as he put the curry powder in the broth. This is the fifth letter so far where Hermione has been very vague. He could sense that she was trying very hard to word her "letter" carefully, to not give anything away.

He turned his attention to the second letter, which was from Draco. He got very few letters from the Night Spirit. The Moon had a feeling it was because he was so occupied trying to find Sutā. Opening the letter, he started reading while stirring the broth.

_**Harry-**_

_**I know Hermione gave you some really vague letter, and don't blame her. We're hiding out in a really remote place and we have to be really vague and crap just in case our letters are looked at, which is why I'm writing in this language. **_

_**So, we're hiding out somewhere (no, I can't tell you where) and I came here about a week ago. As you probably guessed, I was looking for Sutā, using shadow travel. I couldn't find him in Europe and had to give up my search when I neared Japan. **_

_**To give you a little description of where I am, everyone is here, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Mad Eye, Remus, Sirius, and a couple others. Oh, and don't worry, we're protected against Tom. I still can't believe I didn't recognize him before. **_

_**Oh, and Hermione can see more spiritual things now. She actually jumped when a simple hearth spirit showed himself. Quite amusing actually, when she screamed and pointed at the fire in shock while everyone looked at her extremly puzzled.**_

Harry chuckled. He could see the scene in front of him. The two were both (most likely) buried in a book when Hermione's eyes flickered to the hearth in a double-take. A handsome flaming face with fire-red eyes and flaming hair blinked back curiously. She screamed, dropping her book and pointing in shock to the fireplace. Draco would have covered his mouth, trying to keep down his laughter. Everyone around her would look puzzled, looking at the fireplace and wondering what scared the girl.

_**Well, that's it so far. And write back, or else. I want to know what's been happening on your end, ok?**_

_**-Draco**_

Harry chuckled and put the letter down, turning his attention to the food he was currently serving for two. Train wouldn't be able to live without him, really. He was the only out of the two of them who could cook a decent filling meal properly.

As he put the portions on the plate, his mind wandered. He had to tell Draco everything that's happened so far since summer started, including his trip to Japan.

Once he was done, he called Train to eat and immediately, the cat with the bottomless stomach ran in, ready to dig in and Harry laughed before sitting down to eat.

* * *

While Train was downstairs flipping through the channels on TV (he was bored and felt too lazy to train at the time) Harry went upstairs to start on his letter to Draco.

_**Draco-**_

_**Sorry about Sutā, he will come up soon, don't worry. Or does telling you not to worry just make you worry even more? Anyway, everything is great on my end.**_

_**I moved in with Train officially and got away from the Dursleys. I left a fake aura over there so it would seem like I was still there. We're pretty protected over here two. Train set up two "bodyguards" for the night and if they get past that, there's still two assassins to get through. (It was pretty interesting when someone attempted to rob us. Definetly got a scare when they met with our loyal bodyguards) **_

_**Anyway, I went over to Japan to see Chronos and reported about my "mission" at Hogwarts. Now Train is joining me so I need to get him in somehow.**_

_**So, Hermione can see the spirits more clearly now? That's strange; I thought she was just a regular witch born from human parents. Soon enough she might be able to see who we really are so keep your guard up and watch her until I…somehow…get over there.**_

_**Oh, and speaking of Hermione, tell her I'm angry at her for giving me such a vague letter so I'm not writing to her!**_

_**See ya, and write back!**_

_**-Harry**_

Harry folded it up the letter and tied it on Hedwig's leg. "Alright, get this to Draco, please."

Hedwig gave a hoot and nibbled Harry's finger affectionately before flying out the window.

Harry smiled and took a book out of the shelf to read until his lover decided to join him upstairs.

* * *

Train smirked as he entered his and Harry's room, where Harry was curled up on their bed, reading a book. Harry looked up and smiled at Train.

"_So, you finally decided to join me, did you?"_

"_Yeah, I got bored without you." _Train said with a smirk and sat next to him, putting an arm around his waist and Harry rested his head on Train's shoulder.

"_Mm…did you really? Sorry to leave you alone. Oh, and I got a letter from Yoru-san."_

"_Did you really? What was it about?"_

"_Oh, just some things about where he traveled to find Yoru and how he's somewhere with everyone else, you know, the wizards."_

"_Ah." _Train smiled and nuzzled into Harry's hair, taking in his mysterious scent. He smiled like vanilla and something else he could never recognize, no matter how long he's lived that scent could never be identified to him.

Harry smiled up at Train who was taking in his scent and kissed him on the cheek, then on the nose, and finally, his lips. First it was chaste but then kissed him again, deeper and more passionate, and his book was left forgotten.

Train smiled into the kiss and held his mate closer, getting on top of him.

They were probably about to go further when they heard a crash and a roar. Both assassins jumped up. It was definetly the sound of their "guards." Someone obviously chose the wrong house to break into.

Taking Hades, Death and Despair, the two went into Chronos number mode, starting downstairs, when Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Where did these two leopards come from!?"

Harry blinked. "…Sirius…?"

* * *

**And that ends the first chapter! So, if you have a request then just ask, I'll do the best I can. **

**Alright, now to start the next chapter! See ya guys, oh, and please review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm so happy! Just the first chapter and so many views! ^^**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Black Cat Angel: **Thank you! ^^

**Janelly Slytherin: **Yeah, he did ruin the moment! *pout*

**Firehedgehog: **Everyone will interrupt them, not just the dog! :3

**Gothicgirl12: **Wow, were you waiting? Sorry about that! Me myself, I was waiting for plot bunnies. XD And only if more than one person requests for it, there will be lemon! ^^ (Love the name, btw)

**Silvermane1: **Only "cool?" *pout* I'm glad you actually thought of reviewing, though.

**Cagna: **Yeah, cats and dogs! XD Actually, I didn't think of that until you reviewed! (Me and my dense self :P)

**Black Phantom Murderer: **Thank you! ^^ Ah, and the lettuce for my plot bunnies…I actually didn't think about that until you reviewed, so thank you for reminding me or it would have totally slipped my mind. ^^' I hope this chapter answers your question!

**yukikoneko1990: **Yours got me me to get off my lazy butt and start writing! ^^ Here you go!

**Disclaimer: Look in the last chapter**

"_Tsuki-sama" _–Japanese or thoughts

"Tsuki-sama" – Spirit Language

_**Tsuki-sama – **_Letters

_**Tsuki-sama**_ – Letters in Spirit Language

* * *

_Last time: _

_Taking Hades, Death and Despair, the two went into Chronos number mode, starting downstairs, when Harry heard a familiar voice._

"_Where did these two leopards come from!?"_

_Harry blinked. "…Sirius…?" _

**Chapter 2**

Harry facepalmed and sighed, then looked at Train who looked slightly confused. The moon spirit turned to his mate. _"Stay here for a moment. It's just the wizards I know." _He gave his two trusty partners, Death and Despair over for Train to hold.

The Cat nodded and waited as his uke went downstairs and started giggling.

In front of him were his two "loyal guards." In other words, Train's familiars that he summoned to protect the house. They had a protective seal over them to block any attack. So the scene Harry walked in on was Mad-eye Moody, Sirius, Remus and some others that he didn't recognize were trying to fight off the two cats.

Noticing him walk in, Sirius waved at Harry. "Hey! Harry! Help us out!"

"Hm…I don't think I will." Harry smirked, sitting on the couch and watching

Moody turned to Harry with a bewildered expression. "Why?!"

"Because this is way too funny!" Harry said with a laugh

"Harry!"

Harry sighed. _"Oi! Yuki*, Kōri**! Down!"_

The two cats immediately stopped attacking and sat on the floor. The moon spirit smiled a bit and petted the two behind the ears. _"You guys go rest."_

The two cats left the room, disappearing down the hall.

"So, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Harry asked

"Wait, you might not be Harry." Remus said. "What form does your Patronus take?"

"A stag." Harry answered back carelessly. Though, in truth after he remembered he was a spirit it changed to a creature that used to be one of his best friends. "So, please answer my question."

"We're here to take you to safety, Harry."

Harry frowned at him. "Wait a—is it safe for you to be out and about?"

"W-Well…"

"You didn't write him once last year so he's been worried sick." Moody said and Harry gave a guilty look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. And, I'm safe enough, _ne_? I mean, look at the security, and I'm comfy in this house."

"All alone?"

"Well…not _all _alone." Harry said, now starting to blush. "M-My boyfriend lives here as well…"

"Wait…a _boyfriend_!?" Sirius said with his mouth dropped open.

"You'll catch flies that way." Harry said, wondering what the problem was

"You live here, _alone, _with your _boyfriend_?"

"Yeah." Harry said, pretty dense to the situation

"We'll talk about this more later." Remus said, then turned to Harry. With a serious face, he asked, "Does he know about magic?"

"Yep. I think he can do magic as well. Hey, if I go, can he come along?"

They all looked at each other and finally accepted, making him smile.

"_Train-kun! We're leaving, pack your things!" _He yelled up the stairs, before turning back to them. "Oh, by the way, who are they?"

"This is Nymphadora—"

"_Don't _call me that, Remus." A young witch said with a shudder. "It's Tonks."

"—Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be called by her surname. And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore and Hestia Jones."

Harry nodded and almost ran up the stairs, seeing Train pack the last of their clothes.

"_So, we're going?" _Train asked, already used to moving around, being in Chronos and all.

Harry nodded. _"I had to think of something to make you able to go to Hogwarts as well. Please act normal. Should I translate for you for the meeting then you can talk in English for the rest of the time, alright?"_

"_That sounds good." _Train smirked and kissed Harry's forehead, before taking his hand and they started downstairs, where they were met with raised eyebrows.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend Train, _Train-kun, this is everyone."_

He nodded towards them, and asked Harry in Japanese how they were going to get to where they were going.

"_Good point. _How are we getting to where we're going?"

"Brooms." Remus answered while Sirius looked over at Train with a suspicious look.

"Oh, alright. I brought my broom. _Train-kun, just ride with me, alright?"_

He nodded, still staying silent, and they went out with the crowd after a camouflage spell was put on them.

"_Get on the broom and hold me around my waist, alright?" _Harry said and Train gave him a cat-like smirk **(AN: makes sense…he **_**is **_**a cat…)**

"_Are you sure? Who knows what inappropriate things I can do to you with my hands just on your waist…turns me on just thinking about it…"_

Harry blushed and hit the boy on the shoulder, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. Sirius saw this action and even though he didn't know what Train said he had a bad suspicious feeling it was something flirtatious and probably sexual, with the way Harry reacted. His overprotectiveness made him like this boy less and less.

And so the flight went without a hitch, though sometimes Train made dirty comments, and at the tenth (how he came up with them, we will never know…) Harry threatened to throw him off the broom if he didn't shut up.

Finally, when they landed, Harry was the one to ask where they were.

"Read this quickly and memorize it." Moody said handing him a piece of parchment

The couple took the parchment and read it over.

_**The headquarters of the Order of Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.**_

* * *

**And there you go! It took me a while because I stopped, got lazy, watched about 10 (close to a 60+) episodes of One Piece, got into the manga of Pandora Hearts, and was hyperventilating while waiting for new manga chapters of Bleach, Blue Exorcist, etc then a review reminded me I have a series to write! **

**So see you guys next time~! Review and if you want a lemon later, request it!**

_***Snow**_

_****Ice**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with the next chapter~! I'm so glad I got so many views on the last story so I'm in a good mood! Alright, let's go!**

**yukikoneko1990: **You know, it's reviews like yours that make me want to write more, so thank you!

**Black Cat Angel: **I like when people get surprised to! ^^

**Youikina: **Here you go!

**Firehedgehog: ***smirk* Dumbledore will get surprised~!

**Silvermane1: **Thank you and I'm trying to find a time for him to wear a kimono.

**Gothicgirl12: **You're welcome! And One Piece is pretty awesome, right? :3 And the lemon~…I said more than one person needs to request, so if a few more wants, then a few more gets!

**GreenDrkness: **I'm glad you like this couple! And, I was expecting your question about Sutā…well, my plan for this is that it follows Harry Potter for two years (4 and 5) and then follows the anime for Black Cat…so he won't find Sutā until part…4…sorry, but that's my plan! And is it really not listed as a crossover? I'll check again! My plan for Hermione…well…I hope you like my plans for what happens to Hermione~.

**Requests for lemon so far: **2

**Disclaimer: Look to the first chapter!**

"_Tsuki-sama"_ – Japanese or thoughts

"Tsuki-sama" – Spirit Language

_**Tsuki-sama **_– Letters

_**Tsuki-sama**_ – Letters in Spirit Language

* * *

_Last time: _

"_Read this quickly and memorize it." Moody said handing him a piece of parchment_

_The couple took the parchment and read it over._

_The headquarters of the Order of Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. _

**Chapter 3**

Looking up, the two found a house appear between houses 11 and 13.

"…_Cool…" _Train muttered and Harry giggled before taking his hand and all of them went inside.

The first person he saw, going inside, was Mrs. Weasley, who hugged him and, noticing his hand attached to someone's other hand, asked who it was.

"Oh. Mrs. Weasley, this is my boyfriend Train. _Train, this is Weasley-san." _**(AN: I forgot, in Japanese do they refer to those older to them as –san? Since translated it means Mr. or Ms, then does it work that way with those older than them…?)**

He nodded respectfully to the witch, who smiled back. "Dearie, he doesn't speak English?"

"Um…well…he's more comfortable speaking Japanese…so I spoiled him a bit…" Harry said sheepishly.

"Alright. Yo should go meet up with Hermione, Ron and….Draco…upstairs. And take your boyfriend with you."

Harry blushed at the word and led Train upstairs to go see his friends and run into his ex-friend.

"Harry!" Hermione said and hugged him. Letting go of Train's hand he hugged her back. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry I couldn't say anything in my letters! Please don't be angry!"

"I'm not angry." He said with a smile that showed it was obvious that he was pissed off, making Hermione sweatdrop.

"Ah, _Tsuki-sama_, it's been a while. _Neko-san, I haven't seen you since I told you about the ball…" _Draco said, coming from behind Hermione

"_Hello Yoru-san. It has been a while. You need to visit more. I know you know where I live…"_

"_Yes, but the mortals will be curious about where I went. I traveled for quite some time before being forced to stay here."_

"_Forced?" _Harry asked this time, and Hermione looked between all three of them wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"_Yes, I can't stray too far from Europe. Remember, I told you I couldn't get to Japan? My powers allow me to overpower the curse and get to Asia but I can't go past that. I have a feeling Dumbledore is behind it."_

"_Shit. That's bad." _Harry growled. _"He, most likely, put a curse on the both of us. We're, sorry Yoru-san, stronger than you, so we were at least able to get to Japan. I'm not sure about you though, Neko-chan. He hasn't met you yet." _

"_Good. At least one of us can get from place to place."_

"It's rude to speak in another language, you know!" Hermione finally said, fed up with not understanding the conversation.

"_Ara? _Oh! Sorry, Mione-chan!" Harry said with a small laugh.

Draco sighed. "Anyway, the Order has been holding meetings and won't allow us in. Saying things like we're too young to go into the meetings. It's the same as keeping us ignorant for our own protection…which will just backfire in the future, most likely."

Harry and Train rolled their eyes.

"_Bakas..." _Train muttered

Harry nodded. "I agree. Though, Draco, can you get into the meetings?"

He frowned in thought. "I think. I'll see what I can do."

"What are you talking about? How can Draco get into the meetings? They've got powerful wards up to make sure we can't get in." Hermione said, looking between them, her eyes pleading to know what's going on. It seemed that no matter what, she was left out and given vague facts.

"It's a secret, Mione-chan~!" Harry said with a smirk and Hermione sighed. "So, where's Ron…I mean Weasley?"

"Hiding from you." Draco snorted. "He heard you were coming so he's in the next room.

"And George and Fred?"

"Experimenting with Expendable Ears."

"…Expendable…Ears…?" Harry said tilting his head to the side and making Train almost jump him from the cuteness.

"Yes, another one of their _pranks_." Hermione sighed

"They're going to use it to listen to the meeting." Draco deadpanned and Hermione whipped around to him

"Don't give him any ideas! I told you not to tell them!" She scolded and he put up to hands.

"Jeez, you're not my mother."

"_Yeah, Tsuki-sama is." _Train said and Yoru glared at him, though Harry's eyes were wide in surprise

"…_I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT!" _ Harry yelled in total surprise and was met with deadpan faces.

**(AN: I thought it was funny since Harry/Tsuki "created" or "gave birth to" the night and the night created night creatures like the cat so, in a way, Harry is dating his grandson. XD)**

"What…?" Hermione asked and Train and Draco just shook his head at her

"You don't want to know." Draco sighed

"So what else has been going on?" Harry asked, now sitting down

"Have you read the Daily Prophet lately?" Hermione asked and Harry gave her a smile that was innocent but laced with pure evil

"In our house, there is a room we can use to shoot targets. Most of my targets are the—already read—Daily Prophet."

Hermione sweatdropped and Train looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. _"That's the newspaper you're always shooting when you have free time?"_

"_Hai. _So, yes, I _have _read it lately. Thanks for asking."

Hermione's sweatdrop doubled and she sighed. "Well, I'm guessing it's about time to eat…um…Train, right? …Can he speak English?"

"Yeah, he doesn't feel like it though." Harry smirked. "Now let's go."

"Oh, and remember to keep your voice down in the hall."

The four went down the hall and heard a loud _CRASH._

Immediately, Train and Harry went for their guns, forgetting that they didn't _have _them (they're in their suitcases) and cursed when they _realized _they didn't have them.

"_Tonks!" _Mrs. Weasley cried and Tonks immediately said, "Sorry!" Though, the damage was done. Instantly, a curtain opened and the picture of an old woman was screaming at them as if they were torturing her.

"FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BLOODS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE—!"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN PAINTING BEFORE I RIP YOU DOWN AND MAKE YORU-SAN THROW YOU INTO THE SHADOWS!" Harry yelled/growled at the yelling woman.

"YOU! I don't care if you are powerful beings! You _dare _step into my house—!"

Harry's eye twitched and Train put a hand on his shoulder, before turning to glare at the woman in the portrait, his eyes which were a cat-like yellow promising death. A stare that made the woman falter and the curtains closed by itself.

"Well…I see you met my mother…" Sirius said, trying to cut into the utter shock and tension in the room

Harry turned, gave him a deadpan face and said, "Well, so glad she's full of happiness and rainbows."

"Yeah…" He chuckled. "Now, let's go downstairs quick, before we wake her again…"

* * *

**And…done! I love your reviews, by the way! ^^ And **_**please **_**request a lemon! I want to work on my lemon-writing skills! Well, see ya next time!**


	4. AN: I'M SORRY!

**I know you're all wondering... "WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE?!"**

**Well, it all includes a whole chain of events.**

**First, a small writers block.**

**Then, my laptop was taken from me for a couple of weeks. So, I mostly wrote one shots on paper and writing on my ipad. (I'm writing this on my iPad write now) **

**Then I got it back only for weekends...ONLY TO GET SICK A DAY LATER. **

**And, to add to this annoying chain of events...I HAVE TESTING NEXT WEEK! Now, how messed up is that?!**

**So, basically I'm really sorry. And, to make it up to you guys I will try to update this weekend AND for any anime that I have watched if you give me the idea I will write a oneshot. That's the only thing I can update on my iPad. **

**See you guys (hopefully) soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! You guys finally get the chapter you were waiting for! **

**Firehedgehog: ***nod nod* Yes, your right. And Train is always a win :3

**Youikina: **OMG, thank you! ^^

**Gothicgirl12: **Why is it every time you review I feel so happy? I mean, if we met in real life, we probably would be great friends! :3 Anyway, sorry, but Sutā can't come any quicker…I've changed it so he's in the next part of this…that makes everything much easier for me. I know you want a lemon and to be truthful, I do to, but I will try (emphasis on _try_) to be patient. And besides, there won't be a lemon until they get to Hogwarts, so you'll have to wait anyway. :P And thanks for the complement on my name! ^^

**Silvermane1: **Yay! Someone else who wants a lemon! And yes, I agree that he does make the perfect uke!

**GreenDrkness: **Hm…yes, let's see how Ginny reacts…

**Black Phantom Murderer: **Let's see…a scene to make Hermione blush…I can do that…but…what's a Doxie…? (If it's something dirty, sorry, I'm extremely innocent and dense in actuality, for example, it took me until the sixth grade to find out what "rape" is)

**Vampire BlackCat-sama: **Here you go! And your idea… *evil smirk* I like it~. Oh god, I'm evil/ And thanks for the compliment…but…do you really get in trouble? I'M SO SORRY! I sometime get in trouble for uploading past the time I'm not supposed to have on any electronics…so…

**KillerstarPendragon888: **Thank You!

**BlairBearXOXO: ***nod nod* Good, I'm glad you got ideas. And…thanks for the compliment. To be honest, I've always thought I was a terrible writer…

**Ryouko Nakamura-chan: **Thank you! Here's the chapter! And you are marked down as another that wants lemon!

**Requests for lemon so far: **4

**Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter**

"_Tsuki-sama" _– Japanese

"Tsuki-sama" – Spirit Language

_**Tsuki-sama **_– Letters

_**Tsuki-sama**_ – Letters in Spirit Language

_Last time: _

* * *

"_Well…I see you met my mother…" Sirius said, trying to cut into the utter shock and tension in the room_

_Harry turned, gave him a deadpan face and said, "Well, so glad she's full of happiness and rainbows."_

"_Yeah…" He chuckled. "Now, let's go downstairs quick, before we wake her again…" _

**Chapter 4**

They went downstairs where they were met with Molly and Arthur, along with everyone else who was in the meeting.

"Hey, Harry…..who's your friend?"

"This is my boyfriend, Train." Harry said, and even though he's said it more than once, a splash of pink still came to his cheeks. "Anyway, the real reason I came down was to ask about Voldemort."

The room was extremely quiet, and Molly said, "You cannot know. You're not part of the Order."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because I'm too young, right?"

"Exactly."

Train started to chuckle and they turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up and gave a small smirk. "Ah…nothing."

The ones who met him before eye's widened in surprise. "So you do speak English!" The most amazing fact was that they could hear no trace of a Japanese accent. If it was there, it was only slight.

He smirked and turned to Harry. "Really, the fact is that his childhood was gone years ago."

"_Millennia ago, actually…" _Harry grumbled making Train chuckle again.

"Anyway, I think he's obliged to join, his childhood left him a long time ago. Since you first told him about Volde—sorry, The Dark Lord, his childhood ended. So, let him join. He is the 'hero' or whatever you wish to call him. He is obligated to know, _ne?_" Train asked with a smirk and the adults looked away feeling slightly guilty.

"Well then…" Molly turned to the "children" in the room. "I want all of you out of the kitchen now…including you Train."

Train put up an eyebrow while Hermione immediately objected. Draco just sighed, and muttered something about stupid women.

"They are just as obligated to know as I do. I trust them with my life and any secrets you have to give me. Everyone else is upstairs, so they can't really listen,_ ne? _So it's okay for them to be here." Harry only replied calmly and Hermione looked at him in surprise while Draco and Train only smirked

Molly looked between the four of them, realizing she lost, and sighed. "Alright, they can stay."

The four smiled in triumph at each other and Sirius asked, "So, Harry…what do you want to know?"

"Anything you can tell me." Was all he answered and Train nodded to himself slightly. Harry had just asked what assassins usually asked informants, most likely out of habit.

"That's a bit vague…"

"Alright then…why has he stopped killing people?"

**(AN: ...The questions are pretty much the same as the answers…so I'm skipping this part if you guys don't mind…)**

The three spirits plus witch went upstairs. Train and Harry went to their own room, where they were alone for the moment.

"So…" Train smirked, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"So?" Harry asked almost innocently, smirking as he put his arms around Train's neck

"_Want to continue from earlier?" _He whispered seductively in Harry's ear, making him shudder, and nod. Train smirked and immediately kissed him. Harry kissed back with a small moan when Train squeezed his ass. The cat took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth. The moon spirit moaned and allowed himself to be led to the bed while they fought for dominance. Their tongues twisted and rubbed against each other in an erotic dance, until Train finally broke it.

He took the time to look at his work. Harry was flushed and panting above him, his lips bruised from the kiss. The cat smirked again before kissing him again and took the chance to slip his hand under Harry's shirt…

"What the bloody hell do you two think you're doing!?"

They separated and with an annoyed look, turned to see Ron half angry, half disgusted at what he had just walked into.

"Hello Weasley. How's it going?" Harry asked coldly while absentmindedly tracing Train's chest with his finger.

"Don't ignore me! Who the hell is this and why are you two snogging? You two looked like you were about to—"

"Well, to answer your first question, we were snogging. This is my boyfriend, Train, which is _why _we were snogging. And if you were about to ask, yes, we were about to have sex until you interrupted us." Harry said as coldly as he could with Train kissing his neck. What he didn't notice was that Train was glaring at Ron while doing this. _I _am _still straddling him, now that I think about it…_

He was flustered and angry at the same time. "I can't believe you would _think _of doing that while in _my _room! But what should I expect from a slut?"

Train and Harry froze. Harry looked down while Train glared at him.

"If you do not like it, look away. But there is need to insult _Tsuki-sama _like that. So, apologize, or else."

"Or else what?" Ron challenged

"Would you really like to know?" Draco's voice growled from behind him, entering a bit of darkness into his voice to create fear.

Ron tensed and turned to see Draco glaring darkly at him.

"W-what do you think you're doing here, Malfoy?"

"I heard the commotion so I came to see what was wrong. Now, shut up and leave them alone. Go to bed and I promise they will behave. Right, _Neko-san? _I'm talking to _you _especially."

Train deadpanned at him while Harry giggled.

"F-Fine. Just leave, Malfoy."

"Why? Scared of me, Weasley?" Draco asked with a smirk and Ron shook his head, even though every instinct was telling him to run away. Draco chuckled and left, bringing the darkness and fear with him

Harry sighed. _"Come on, Neko-chan. We should get changed."_

"_Sure."_

A few minutes later, they were sharing a bed while Ron was laying in the other bed, trying to sleep.

"_Night, Neko-chan."_

"_Goodnight."_

Harry watched Train close his eyes and sleep quickly, though he only closed his eyes and allowed himself to take the duties of the moon for the night.

* * *

**I…I'm done…FINALLY! Ideas just started flowing and…*starts jumping up and down* And where that whole almost –lemon came from…I was listening to my track of yaoi songs on You Tube when "I want your bite" came on…it went downhill from there… **

**Alright, now…one more request…and you guys might be rewarded with a lemon when they get to Hogwarts. **

**Now, to work on other things! *runs off to search of ideas***


	6. Chapter 5

**Um…hey guys…so, as you can see, I'm not really that peppy…**

**Alright, so imagine every single fanfic you've written, plus all the games you've downloaded were wiped off your computer, never to be found again and had to be downloaded again…ALONG WITH HETAONI! *sulking***

**So, I had to rewrite this chapter, as you've probably guessed by now. **

**Gothicgirl12: **I know, it was close, wasn't it? And…wait…you watch hetalia? Okay, you are officially awesome! :D And, I know, Draco won't have to wait for too long! :)

**GreenDrkness:** You will get your lemon when they go to Hogwarts, don't worry. ^^

**Firehedgehog: **Ron will pay! *evil smirk*

**Silvermane1:** *face vault* Is that all you can say? TT_TT

**shidoni16: **Here's your update!

**zack the wolf: **Do more of the story…like update more? I will try! I don't get my laptop during the week, so…

**KaizerDragoon: **Thank you!

**Guest: **Thank you, and here's the update

**There will be a lemon when they get to Hogwarts!**

**Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter**

"_Tsuki-sama"_ –Japanese

"Tsuki-sama" –Spirit Language

_**Tsuki-sama**_ –Letters

_**Tsuki-sama**_ –Letters in Spirit Language

* * *

_Last time: _

_"Night, Neko-chan."_

_"Goodnight."_

_Harry watched Train close his eyes and sleep quickly, though he only closed his eyes and allowed himself to take the duties of the moon for the night._

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Harry "woke up" before Train, who was obviously still asleep.

"Jeez, you lazy _Neko_," Harry said with a sigh as he sat up. He looked to the side to see Ron snoring loudly as well. Only a second later, George walked in.

"Mum says get up, your breakfast is in the kitchen and she needs you in the drawing room. There are more doxies than she thought and she found a nest of dead puffskeins under the sofa."

"Kay. I'll wake these two lazy bones up."

George smiled and nodded before leaving Harry to wake both of them up.

"Come on Train, wake up." He said, shaking the cat.

"…Don't wanna…too tired…" He grumbled and the moon spirit rolled his eyes.

"You can take a cat nap later, breakfast is on the table."

Now Train was awake. "…With milk?"

Harry smiled. "With milk."

Train bolted to get ready, leaving Harry to wake up Ron.

"Weasley, time to wake up." Harry deadpanned to him

"Shut up…"

"I will pour water all over you."

"Like you actually would."

Harry glared into the blankets making Ron shiver. "Try me."

"F-Fine, I'm up." Ron stuttered, walking to go get dressed

Harry smirked triumphantly and went to change himself.

After eating breakfast (and Train drinking the milk he loved) they went to the drawing room, where it was probably the dirtiest portion of the house. Train immediately started sneezing because of his sensitive cat senses. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Draco were gathered around the curtains which were buzzing. Their noses and mouths were covered by a cloth. When Mrs. Weasley noticed them, she gave them a spray, also telling them to cover their faces.

Train took the cover quickly; grateful to cover his nose and stop sneezing. He didn't notice Ginny looking at him jealously because of how close Train and Harry looked.

"It's a wonder of what that house elf has been doing these past ten years…"

"Kreacher's really old, he probably couldn't manage—" Hermione started to say, but was cut off by Sirius, who was walking in

"You'd be surprised with what he can manage, Hermione." He looked over at the writing desk, which Harry just noticed, was rattling. "The real problem is here. I think this is a boggart."

Harry looked over at Draco, to see he was staring at it. _"Can you get rid of it?"_

"…_It needs to come out first. After that getting rid of it is easy…but…I don't think anyone has to go through that."_

Harry hummed a bit. _"True. We'll just wait then."_

A sudden clanging sound, like bells came from downstairs, and the yelling from just last night started up again, making the Spirits' eye twitch.

"I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell!" Sirius said in exasperation, hurrying out.

Train went to close the door in order to muffle the yelling.

A few minutes later, they had taken care of the Doxie problem, and Train was talking to Fred and George about their products.

Harry was reading with Draco when Ginny suddenly came up to him. "Can I talk to you?"

Harry put up an eyebrow, though complied and stood to follow her somewhere private.

"What did you call me here for?"

"That guy –Train – is he the reason you're dressed like that?"

Harry only answered calmly. "I dress this way because I want to. True, sometimes I dress a…_certain way_ to please him like lovers would, but this is my choice."

Her eyes narrowed. "He's that boy from the picture."

He only nodded.

"And I've been told that he's your…_boyfriend._" She said it like she had just swallowed poison.

"Yes, that's true."

"When did this happen?"

"When did what happen, Ginny?"

"When did you turn gay?"

"I always was gay, Ginny. You never noticed but I was never attracted to girls. Train came into my life and now I'm happy. I don't like girls, and I'm not attracted to you either, Ginny."

She looked ready to slap him, though Train came in just in the nick of time. "Oh, there you are, _Tsuki-sama_…Ginny." He said coldly to her

"Train," She answered just as coldly

Train turned back to his lover. "I came to tell you that _Yoru-san_ is looking for you."

"Alright, I'm coming." He said, turning away from Ginny who was glaring at Train. Train smirked at her and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry blushed and Ginny looked like flames were licking at her skin with how angry she was.

"Ron was right, you two are faggots." She muttered in disgust, though froze at the cold glare filled with killing intent and bloodlust Train sent her. Harry only looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"If you're done talking to _Tsuki-sama_, then leave before I decide to do something I probably won't regret."

Ginny paled and, getting what he meant, and left quickly.

Train sighed and looked over at Harry. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for that, Train." He smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll pay you back later."

Train frowned. "Why not now?"

Harry giggled. "We need to go see Draco, remember? You _hentai neko._"

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!"

Harry giggled again. "Come on, let's get going."

Ginny watched them leave from her hiding spot. Her eyes narrowed. _Harry _will _be mine!_

**(AN: I wanted to stop right here…)**

* * *

For the next couple of days, the house was fairly peaceful. Strangely, Dumbledore never visited unless there was an Order meeting.

Hermione, Draco, Train, and Harry avoided Ginny and Ron the best they could, and chose to talk with Fred and George. Though, when they did talk with them, it always ended with Train hinting that he would kill them.

On the final weeks of the summer, the booklists arrived. Luckily, there was also one for Train.

"Hm…there only seems to be two new books." Hermione said as she looked at the list, then her eyes widened. "I-I…"

"Something wrong?" Draco asked, looking over her shoulder and his eyes widened to. "Well…I sort of expected…"

"Expected what?" Harry asked

"Hermione's been made a Prefect." Draco said, and then glared at Train when he suddenly snatched his papers out of his hand.

"Seems you're a Prefect as well."

"You two are Prefects?" Harry beamed. "That's awesome! You two definitely deserve it!"

"But you aren't a Prefect?" Draco questioned

"I expected not to be. Do you really think Dumbledore would ever give me that much power?" He asked with a sigh

"Oh, there you guys are." Ron said as he walked in

"What do you want, Weasley?"

"Guess what? I'm a Prefect." He smirked

"..._Nani?!_" Harry yelled, grabbing the paper to see for himself. "_What the hell?! There's no way….why?!"_

Ron smirked. "That means you'll have to be extra good, right? That means your slut clothes will have to go…and I better not see you and your faggot boyfriend doing anything."

He suddenly paled when he saw, from behind the glaring Hermione; Draco had his knife, smirking evilly at Ron, while Train had out Hades, putting in a bullet.

"Ron, you know better than anyone that you're not supposed to do that as a Prefect!" Hermione said, totally unaware of what was happening behind her.

"R-Right…well I better…go…" He said, bolting out.

Immediately, Draco put his knife away and Train put away Hades, while Hermione looked confused and Harry was smirking.

"What happened…?"

"Don't question Hermione, just be grateful."

Only later, Mrs. Weasley _insisted, _they had a party. It was great, really, and everyone congratulated Hermione and Ron.

Later on, Train was taking a cat nap, and Draco and Harry wanted to check on Mrs. Weasley, who said she would get rid of the boggart.

What they saw was Ron dead.

"N-No! _Riddikulus!_"

Next was Bill, laid on his back, his eyes open and empty.

"Mrs. Weasley, come on, stop." Harry said, walking over, only for the boggart to turn on him, and laughter filled the room. "No…"

The man standing there had fire red hair, one eye was black and the other silver. He wore black, silver, and blood red robes. His skin had a grey tint. An evil smirk was on his face.

"_Hello, Tsuki-sama. What, you're not dead?"_

"You're supposed to be! Leave, now!"

"_And what, leave you here? No way!"_

"_It was a mistake…you weren't supposed to…" _Harry muttered.

"_You failed, Tsuki-sama. I'll kill everyone you love. First will be your precious Neko."_

"_If on dare lay a finger on Train…!"_

"_But Tsuki-sama, I already did." _He moved to the side, and Harry's eyes widened when he saw Train lying on the ground, a sword through his chest, his yellow eyes blank and lifeless.

"_N-No…Train…he isn't…you couldn't…" _Harry muttered, his legs giving out, and he kneeled on the floor. _"It was a mistake…I should have never taken you as my student…"_

The man only laughed and Draco, who was motionless in shock, suddenly snapped out of it and ran over. _"Tsuki-sama, it's only the boggart…!" _Though he froze when the boggart changed into a boy a head shorter than him. He had silver hair and silver eyes. He wore a black shirt with a silver robe, along with jeans.

"_Sutā…"_

"You left me…" Sutā muttered, tears forming in his eyes

"No! I didn't! The portal…I couldn't find you…"

"Liar! You promised…You promised we would be together forever! You promised you wouldn't leave me! You lied! I hate you!"

Draco stepped back, his eyes wide. "Sutā…no I lov—"

"I don't want to hear it, you traitor! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Sutā…no…I didn't…"

It was by then that Lupin came in with Train and Hermione behind him

The boggart turned to him and changed into a moon.

"_Riddikulus!"_

Draco collapsed to the ground, a hand over his eyes while Harry was sobbing.

"What were you two…? What were you thinking?" Lupin said, looking at their sorry state

Hermione went over to Draco. "Are you alright?"

"_Sutā_…I didn't…please don't hate me…" He muttered

Train went over to Harry, hugging him. "Please stop crying _Tsuki-sama."_

Harry cried in his chest. "He killed you…I never should have taken him in…I...It's my fault the war happened. It's my fault if you die."

The cat Spirit's eyes widened and he started combing his hair with his hand. "It's not your fault. You never thought that would happen. Please stop crying."

Lupin looked between the three broken individuals and sighed. "You three…Hermione, get Draco to his room, Train, do the same with Harry. I'll calm Molly down."

They nodded.

"Come on Draco." Hermione said.

He nodded, though was still muttering apologies and pleading for _Sutā _not to hate him.

Train picked Harry up bridal style and started walking. Harry was still crying and saying how the war was his fault.

"I wonder what those two saw…" Lupin muttered before taking out a handkerchief for Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

**What…did I just do…? I just made Harry and Draco go through that! I guess it's because I tried to watch K-Project to help myself get better (because there were **_**so **_**many good yaoi couples) but the ending seriously made me cry. I didn't even cry on the Code Geass ending even though I was almost about to. Tears literally **_**poured from my eyes**_**. **

**So, I don't know what came over me. Hopefully this was good enough for you guys. I still don't know what came over me, but at least you guys know what Sutā looks like now. **

**See you guys next time! And please review, I get inspiration!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, here's the next chapter! I think you guys will like this one, since one of my favorite characters is introduced, as well as – oops! I almost gave you guys a spoiler for this chapter!**

**Firehedgehog: **I know poor moon and cat… D:

**Rai The Rainbow Wing: **Holy crap, I didn't even notice that! XD No, it isn't Allen, I promise you. It's an OC I created.

**Gothicgirl12: **Oh, if you want to play HetaOni, the link is shut down at the moment (TT_TT) so no one can download for now. And the 2p…I guess they are fan made. K-Project was awesome! My favorite is a cross between…Mikoto, Anne, Shiro, and Kuro. I know, a lot but I love all of them XD And I don't know why I did that to them! It just _happened_! TT_TT Are you really going to draw them?! Now I must see it! I can't wait! *bouncing up and down*

**Silvermane1: **Wait…what? Where did that come into play…? Did my last chapter have anything to do with dark artifacts…? *thinking*

**EpikalStorms:** Yes! I shall write! And here is the chapter!

**max'n'fang4ever: **He looks a little like him, but I did not mean for it to be Allen. It was just because stars are silver in the sky so that just…happened. XD And you didn't get mad at me for the sad scene? I thought everyone would! And don't say anything about Mark of Athena! I haven't read it yet because my mom hasn't taken me to the bookstore or the library in forever! D: Oh, but don't worry, I'm _way _more insane than you. XD

**Ice Night: **Thank you! And it's okay that you didn't review, I don't mind! ^^

**There will be a lemon at Hogwarts!**

"_Tsuki-sama" _–Japanese

"Tsuki-sama" –Spirit Language

_**Tsuki-sama **_-Letters

_**Tsuki-sama**_ – Letters in Spirit Language

* * *

_Last time: _

_He (Draco) nodded, though was still muttering apologies and pleading for Sutā not to hate him. _

_Train picked Harry up bridal style and started walking. Harry was still crying and saying how the war was his fault._

"_I wonder what those two saw…" Lupin muttered before taking out a handkerchief for Mrs. Weasley._

**Chapter 6**

It took a few days until Draco and Harry became better again. Draco was thoroughly embarrassed that he showed weakness to more than just Harry, and disappeared for a while. Hermione panicked but Train and Harry only said that he does that when he's embarrassed, and would show up eventually. When he did, he got an hour lecture from both Hermione and Molly, while Train and Harry only watched him suffer; only feeling slightly sorry for him.

They hadn't told Ron or Ginny what happened, and it was a good thing they didn't. Even if Ginny had no clue _why _he was sad, she saw it as an opportunity to get closer, which failed as soon as she tried. Train is a really good bodyguard.

Everyone else could kind of guess what happened, so they left the two alone.

Then, it was the day to go to Hogwarts, and the house was immediately filled with chaos.

Harry sat, fully ready with Train next to him, dozing off, and drinking tea. Train had finished his hourly bottle of milk (XD) so he was good.

Hermione went up to them as Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Black were screaming. Mrs. Weasley since Fred and George had hit Ginny while sending their bags down the stairs.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked, trying to speak over the noise

"Um…" Harry sweatdropped. _Now that I think about it…where _is _Yoru-san…?_

"He left already. Said something about meeting us at the station." Train muttered. The cat still wasn't fully awake yet.

Hermione looked surprised. "How will he get there without a car?!"

"_Yoru-san _is _Yoru-san_. We'll see him."

Hermione looked doubtful. Ever since the scene with the boggart, she's been Draco's shadow, which is fairly ironic considering he _is _the shadows. It was as if she was waiting for him to break down.

They had gotten to the station in one piece at least, and on time. Draco was leaning against the barrier (how, no one will know), obviously waiting for them.

"You guys are late."

"Shut up." Harry snorted and was thoroughly satisfied as he pushed him in. "Come on _Neko-chan _and Mione_-chan_. Let's go."

They had all entered the train and Harry hummed, holding Train's hand. "Let's go find a compartment, okay?"

"Um…sorry, Harry, but we…" Hermione said, gesturing to her and Draco and Harry sighed.

"Oh, the Prefect carriage, _ne_? Then Train and I will find a compartment, you guess can come later."

"Oh…okay." Hermione said. "Come on, Draco."

He nodded and followed Hermione, muttering, "Sorry."

Train, seeing that Harry was sad, hugged him from behind. "Don't worry. They'll come later. And I'm with you, so that's enough, right?"

Harry smirked at him. "Yeah, maybe. Now, let's find a compartment."

Train blinked as he watched Harry's back. "…'maybe'?"

The couple went through the train, finding everywhere full. Finally, they got to a compartment, and Neville was outside.

"Oh, hey Neville. What are you doing out here?" Harry asked

"Well…everywhere is full…" Neville muttered, and then looked at Train curiously. "Who's…?"

"I'm Train Heartnet, Harry's boyfriend. I'm an exchange student from Japan." He said, making Harry blush

"Oh, well I'm Neville Longbottom." He said smiling at him and Train smiled back. "Now, what's this about full compartments? The one right behind you is empty enough."

He muttered something about not wanting to interrupt anyone and Harry giggled.

"Oh come on, Neville! It's just one girl!" He said, and opened the compartment, walking in first when the presence of a Spirit hit him. He looked at the girl who looked up, their eyes met.

_Flashback_

"_Tsuki, we need a seer!" Taiyo said, smiling_

"…_No."_

"_Why not!"_

"_Just…well…I don't know."_

"_Then come on! I think we need someone who can control the Past, Present, and Future. It makes sense, right?"_

"_Maybe…" _

"_See, so come on!" She dragged the moon spirit, her opposite, to the middle of the large room, where both the sun and the moon could shine in. "Just like normal, just combine our powers…"_

"…_To create a new spirit!" Tsuki completed, and the room shone with pure power. _

_End Flashback_

Harry allowed a slow smile to appear on his face. "_Kako· genzai· mirai no seishin*, _it's been a while."

She smiled and stood, putting down her magazine, she hugged the moon spirit. _"Tsuki-sama, it's been so long."_

"_You're right, it has. I missed you."_

Train smirked. _"It has been a long time, Senkensha**-san."_

She only smiled at him. _"Konichiwa, Neko-san."_

"Um…what's going on? What are you guys saying?" Neville asked, totally confused

"Oh, sorry Neville. She's an old friend of ours, so we were just getting reacquainted with her."

"You're Neville Longbottom, correct? I'm Luna Lovegood."

"A-Ah…" Neville stuttered, overwhelmed by Luna's presence, even though he did not know her identity as a spirit. "Y-Yes, I'm Neville…"

She giggled. "No need to be nervous. Now sit. _Tsuki-sama_, is _Yoru-san _coming as well?"

"Yes. He's at the prefect carriage."

"Oh…_Yoru-san _as a prefect…this should be interesting…" She hummed

It was silent in the compartment, until Neville decided to break it.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" Neville asked

"Another Remembrall?" Harry guessed, and Train put up an eyebrow.

"…Remembrall?"

"It's a glass ball that turns red when you forget something." Harry explained quickly

"No, I lost the old one ages ago. Look at this…" He took out a plant that seemed like a cactus, only it had boils instead of spines. _"Mimbulus Mimbletonia."_

The spirits blinked.

_Didn't the Spirit of Magic…have that before…? _

"Um…Neville, I'd be careful with that." Harry said nervously. "You poke it in the wrong spot and green crap will be all over us."

Neville flushed, showing he was planning to do something exactly like that. "Oh…I should put it back then."

"It was wonderful though, a great gift since it's so rare." Luna said with a small smile

Hermione and Draco didn't arrive until after the trolley had left. Draco and looked distastefully at the sweets, not being a fan, and sat down next to Harry. Hermione sat next to Luna.

"So, how was it?"

Draco scowled and looked away while Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Weasley gave me a headache. Draco here, almost hexed him, and I was close to doing the same!" Hermione said, her jaw clenching

"Hm, I could already tell it was bad considering _Yoru-san _isn't saying a word. But that isn't exactly new." Train chuckled

"_Shut up, Neko. I need quiet for the moment. _Weasley was loud and annoying; I need silence, just for five seconds."

"I can't believe I have to work alongside him as a Prefect though! He's horrid…" Hermione sighed.

"Silence, remember?" Draco said. "I have to work with…_Pansy_." He shivered. "That bitch has been trying to get into my pants for as long as I could remember."

"To bad that's reserved for _Sutā-chan_,_ ne_?" Harry asked and Draco glared at him with his face flushed.

"_Urasai, kaa-san."_

"Don't call me that! It makes me sound old!" Harry protested

Train only watched them with a sweatdrop and Luna sighed.

"_It's amazing that after all these years they still bicker like that…" _Luna muttered

Train gave her a small smile. _"And they're supposed to be best friends too."_

She shrugged.

Hermione and Neville looked between the two, totally confused. "What are you guys saying?"

Luna waved it off. "You don't need to know at the moment. Though…" Her eyes twinkled in a dreamy trance. "You will find out in due time…"

Hermione blinked in confusion. "Okay…"

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Draco had taken out a book to read and Train and Harry were tangled in each other's arms while talking in Japanese. Hermione and Neville were having a light conversation while Luna went back to reading her magazine.

They changed when Hermione noticed they were getting close to the school and left their things on the train to go in the school.

"Should I go with the first years?" Train asked and Harry looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you _want _to?"

"…No."

Harry smirked. "That's what I thought."

They went to the Grand Hall after riding on the carriages. McGonagall seemed to be looking for someone and when she saw Train, she walked right over.

"What do you think you're doing here? You were supposed to go with the first years!"

Train gave Harry an apologetic smile, kissed his cheek, and left with McGonagall. Draco said his goodbye and went to the Slytherin table. Luna gave Harry a small hug before going to the Ravenclaw table, leaving Hermione, Harry, and Neville at the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked up at the Professors…Hagrid wasn't there. Though there was a woman that made Harry's nose wrinkle.

"…A toad cosplaying in pink." He deadpanned.

"What?

"Oh…nothing."

"Harry, you should be careful. I think she's in the Ministry. I overheard Dumbledore saying that the Ministry is sending a Professor."

Harry put up an eyebrow at her. "Hermione…_you _were spying?"

She flushed. "I-I just…I happened to be passing by and…!"

Harry only laughed. "You're secret's safe with me, Mione-_chan_."

Then came in McGonagall with the hat, after the song **(AN: I'm too lazy too type that whole thing…or look it up online .) **the first years went up, until finally, McGonagall announced,

"There is an exchange student from Japan joining us this year, Heartnet, Train!"

Train walked up with grace only a trained assassin would have. The girls squealed at his yellow cat-like eyes with a calculating look, along with his dark brown hair and pale skin. He was obviously very sexy, though Harry still glared at the girls.

_Watch out Neko-chan, there's already a fan club forming for you. _Harry thought with a sweatdrop

He only sat on the stool and put the hat on his head. Though he immediately tensed, hearing a voice in his head.

"_Ah…I see…a Spirit, hm? Oh, don't worry, my lips are sealed. Oh, but should the school be worried? A trained assassin as well…"_

_Don't worry. I'm only here to kill Voldemort…or any students that annoy me… _He thought back with an eye twitch.

The hat chuckled back. _"I see. And…what's this? Undying love…"_

Train flushed as Harry's smiling face came to mind. _You can't blame me…_

"_Hm…let's see…very, very hard…"_

_As long as I'm with Harry, I'll be happy._

"_What about the night sky? He's also a choice. And the seer as well…"_

_I-I don't care…_

"_Hm…I see…then you'll go to…"_

* * *

**And that's it! I typed **_**way **_**more than planned this time. I sort of went overboard. So, next chapter we get to see what house Train goes to!**

**By the way, does anyone know anymore anime I could watch? Or manga I could read? I'm so bored and I have nothing to watch or read…I'm just waiting for new manga chapters to come out right now…you can check my profile to see the anime I've watched (or read) already. **

**Review, please!**

_***Spirit of the Past, Present and Future**_

_****Seer**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took **_**so long **_**guys! I blame procrastination and my mom taking away my laptop and phone for two weeks. (It was horrible, I practically worshipped my DS the whole time XD, hey, at least I got to play Pokémon)**

**Firehedgehog: **Uh…why are you laughing…? -_-'

**Ice Night: **Well, I'm sorry you had to wait so long! So I hope you like it!

**Yoruko Rhapsodos:** Thank you! I'm reading the manga for magi at the moment but I started watching Blast of Tempest, and thank you! It's really good.

**Gothicgirl12: **I actually thought about making Luna the Spirit of Magic (I thought about it for a whole week, actually) and I decided it makes more sense for her to be the first and most powerful seer. The Spirit of Magic though it actually two siblings that are like ten – twelve, at least that's how I saw them as. XD Wouldn't it make sense for the Spirit of Magic to be fun and playful? And now you get to see where Train will go (Kufufufu…) it was probably obvious but I like my decision. And I read the two manga…and THANK YOU. Is it sad that I _already _have ideas for a fanfic for them? XD And I really can't wait to see the pictures! Oh, and don't worry, the lemon is coming probably after Umbit-I mean Umbridge is shown to be a horrible teacher. So, it's coming quick XD

**Silvermane1: ***facepalm* okay, whatever, just keep commenting like that if you wish…

**EpikalStorms: **But I HAD TO! It makes you want to get the next chapter more! XD

**breakfast-tiffs: **Uh…are you okay? Why did you react like that…?

**LadyBlackMoonRose: **Thank you! Okay, I hope it's not _too _obvious which house Train goes in!

_"Tsuki-sama_" –Japanese

"Tsuki-sama" –Spirit Language

_**Tsuki-sama**_ -Letters

_**Tsuki-sama**_ – Letters in Spirit Language

* * *

_Last time:_

_As long as I'm with Harry, I'll be happy._

_"What about the night sky? He's also a choice. And the seer as well…"_

_I-I don't care…_

_"Hm…I see…then you'll go to…"_

**Chapter 7**

"…GRYFFINDOR!"

The girls in the house probably squealed the loudest as Train took off the hat and calmly walked over. He sat right next to Harry who kissed him on the cheek. The fangirls (and guys) glared at the couple.

Dumbledore stood up and said his pre-feast speech before the food appeared

"Holy…fish…" Train drooled at the piles of fish around him

Harry giggled. "Dig in _Neko-chan_."

He immediately dove into the fish and Harry and Hermione could only sweatdrop as he ate a mountain of food.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Does he always eat this much?"

"Yeah, I forced him to eat a quarter of his usual amount while we stayed over." Harry said, taking a riceball for himself.

"I…see…"

Harry sighed suddenly, pouting into his curry. "Already ten minutes and I want to drag _Yoru-san _over here."

Train swallowed. "Why don't you?"

"Because then he'd give me the silent treatment for five days for embarrassing him."

"I would like to see that though." Hermione suddenly said

"See what?"

"Draco being dragged by his ear over here by Harry."

Train chuckled and Harry giggled.

Draco looked over with an eyebrow raised, slightly guessing what they were talking about.

Dinner was finished and so was dessert. After having their fill, the noise level started raising and Dumbledore stood, quieting the hall.

He announced the same as usual. No going into the forbidden forest ("Really, don't all it 'forbidden' cause everyone will want to go!" Harry grumbled), Filch asked, for the 462 time, to remind students that magic is prohibited in the corridors ("But no one follows that rule anyway…" Hermione sighed).

There was something new though. Professor Grubby-Plank will be taking care of teaching Care of Magical Creatures in Hagrid's place, and Professor Umbridge is taking the position of Defense against Dark Arts.

There was an unenthusiastic applause and Dumbledore continued when he was (rudely) interrupted by Umbridge.

She went on with her own speech and pretty much ten minutes later everyone was bored and inattentive. The longer she went on, the louder it got.

When she (finally) sat down Dumbledore continued with his own speech

"Hm…well that was interesting." Hermione said

Harry only smirked. "Yes, it was. She practically _told _her motives."

Dumbledore dismissed everyone and Hermione excused herself to show the first years the way to the Gryffindor house.

"Come on Train, I'll show you the way." Harry said, grabbing his hand

As they walked away, hand in hand, people were openly staring at them, which obviously made them both uncomfortable. As assassins, they're used to blending into the crowd and being unseen. Being bluntly obvious was extremely uncomfortable. The two talked in Japanese and as they neared the Fat Lady, Harry facepalmed.

"Something wrong?"

"I just realized I have no clue what the password is."

Train sighed. "Why didn't we ask Hermione?"

Harry shrugged. "Slipped my mind."

"Harry! Train!"

The two turned to see Neville running towards them.

"I have the password! It's Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

The door swung open and Harry led Train to the dormitory. Train sighed, seeing they would share the room.

"_I can't molest you with other people here…" _He grumbled and Harry hit his shoulder

"_Hentai." _

Dean and Seamus were already there, so Harry greeted them politely

"Hey Harry, good holiday?"

Images of nights filled with either assassinations or hot sex filled his mind

"Y-You could say that…" Harry flushed. "And you?"

"It was okay…and you…Train, right? Welcome."

"_Arigato."_

"You know, my holiday was better than Seamus, he just told me."

"What happened, Seamus?" Neville asked

"…Me mum didn't want me to come back."

"What? Why?" Harry asked as he pulled off his robes.

"Well…because of you."

"What?" He asked, bewildered. He started to take off his shirt wile Train took off his own robes.

"W-Well…she thinks…Dumbledore and you…" He was staring and stuttering as Harry took off his clothes

"She believes in the Daily Prophet." Harry deadpanned, his hands on his hips

Seamus forced himself to look away. "Yeah, something like that."

Train glared at him, seeing what just happened, though said nothing and continued changing. _Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him…_

Harry said nothing and put on a tank top and shorts while Train merely put on a black pajama pants with no shirt. "Hey, _Tsuki-sama_, do you want me to braid your hair?"

"Could you? That would help a lot." Harry said, sitting next to him and allowed his fingers to calm him

"So, what did happen that day?" Seamus asked

"Just as I said. Voldemort came back and I had to escape."

"That's it? Can't you give…details?"

"No. You're basically asking me to remember one of the hardest moments of my life."

"I-I see…"

"_Neko-chan_? Are you done?" Harry asked

"Yeah. I'm done."

Harry smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, _Neko-chan._ Goodnight, everyone."

"Night, Harry." Neville said

"Night, _Tsuki-sama_." Train kissed Harry's forehead

Harry laid down in his own bed to sleep. His eye glowed silver as he took on the duties of the moon for the night.

* * *

**And…done! Now to work on the next chapter…! And I also have a lot of fanfic ideas to finish the first few chapters for…**_**and **_**edit…and I only get my computer on the weekends… *sulking* **

**Oh well! Please review~!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I tried **_**really **_**hard to make this chapter long so let's see if this is good enough! Oh, and by the way, as I wrote this chapter…I was sort of reading Homestuck because my friend wanted me to catch up… XD I'm sorry if it seems strange, blame Homestuck if it does. **

**geetac: **Thank you!

**Gothicgirl12: **Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm fine! If something happens to me I'll find a way to tell you guys! ^^ And giving cupcakes to my mom…nah, I don't think I will. 2p!England scares me a little. XD I'll try not to get my laptop taken away again. If I do, I just write my chapters down on a piece of paper, so out of it you might get two or three chapters! Oh, by the way, after this chapter or the next chapter your lemon will come, so be happy! ^^

**Firehedgehog: **Thank you

**Silvermane1: **I know, Harry and Train are cute! I'm not sure Neville and Luna will be a pair, unless he miraculously becomes a Spirit as well… And I'm not planning any balls so far…let's see how the plot goes XD

**Kiri Kaitou Clover: **Train will save his bullets for the idiots and Creed…but mostly Creed. XD

**EpikalStorms: **I'm sorry! TT_TT I wanted Umbridge to have a chapter to show her horribleness in the classroom so the last chapter was cut short. I tried really hard to make this long, so I hope it's better now.

_"Tsuki-sama"_ –Japanese

"Tsuki-sama" –Spirit Language

_**Tsuki-sama**_ -Letters

_**Tsuki-sama**_ – Letters in Spirit Language

* * *

_Last time:_

_Harry smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Neko-chan. Goodnight, everyone."_

"_Night, Harry." Neville said_

"_Night, Tsuki-sama." Train kissed Harry's forehead_

_Harry laid down in his own bed to sleep. His eye glowed silver as he took on the duties of the moon for the night._

**Chapter 8**

The minute the moon disappeared from the sky and the sun started to rise Harry "woke up." He groaned a bit and snuggled a bit deeper in his pillow. He was so warm and comfortable (even though that damn sun was in the sky). His "pillow" hugged him back.

…

Wait…a pillow can't hug you...

Harry opened his eyes to see he was "sleeping" on Train's chest.

_OH HELL…WHAT THE…HOW DID HE GET IN MY BED?! _The moon spirit wanted to yell but decided not to. _More importantly, when?! I was in moon mode the whole night… _He sighed. _Oh whatever…_ He was about to get up when he was pulled down again. "Wha…?"

"Finally awake?" Train smirked

"Why are you in my bed?" Harry deadpanned.

"Actually, the question is, why are _you _in _my _bed?" Train asked with an eyebrow raised

"W-Wha…?"

"Your body went on autopilot last night and snuggled up to me. It was quite cute actually."

Harry blushed. "Shut up and let me go so I can get dressed."

"Whatever you wish, Tsuki-sama." Train said, letting him go

Harry started getting dressed in a white tank top with black shorts and boots, then put his wand in his boot. **(AN: I'm surprised no one's noticed I got that from Wizards of Waverly Place yet XD)** He put his robes over it. Just as he finished dressing Neville woke up.

"Morning, Neville."

"Morning Harry." Neville yawned. "Is Train still asleep?"

"No. Just being a lazy _neko._"

"What does that mean anyway?"

"Cat," Harry answered, glaring at the lounging Train. "Get up or we'll miss breakfast."

The cat was immediately up getting dressed

Neville smiled a bit. "You're funny, Train."

"Really? Thanks." Train yawned

When the two were done dressing they went downstairs to meet Hermione. She was reading a sign with an annoyed look.

"Mione-_chan _what's wrong?"

She only pointed at the sign.

Reading it, the boys realized it was a job offer from the twins asking people to test their latest products.

Harry burst out laughing. "Damn, they work fast! _Hey, do you think they could be apprentices of the Spirit of Chaos?" _

"_One, that's a scary thought. Two, probably, but where the hell is he?"_

"_How the hell should I know?"_

"…_You're the moon, the leader of everything that reigns in the dark. Chaos is one of them. You should know."_

"_That guy goes by his own rules. He's probably in Hogwarts though. Always near trouble…and I sense him."_

"_Wow. That makes me feel _so _much better."_

"_Shut up."_

"Could you two stop speaking in Japanese for a moment?" Hermione scolded

"Sorry…" They both muttered

"Anyway, I'm going to talk to them, because I _know _Weasley won't." She scowled

"No. Wait." Harry stopped her, his eyes sparkling **(AN: You know, like how in One Piece their eyes sparkle? XD)** "This will cause chaos."

"…You're not thinking of…?" Train's eyes were wide.

"Hell. Yes."

"He's going to make one of his 'entrances'"

"Which will make it a whole hell of a lot cooler."

"What are you two talking about?" Neville asked

"You'll see…" Harry smirked.

"I hate it when he gets like this…" Train muttered, slightly sulking

* * *

During breakfast, the four was talking when Professor McGonagall came around with the schedules.

"Let's see…" Neville muttered. "We have History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double DADA."

"…yay?" Hermione said and the other three sighed

"Morning-"

"-Guys."

They looked up to see Fred and George. "_Ohayo _guys."

At everyone's confused look Train said, "It means 'good morning'"

"Oh. Well did you see-"

"-our sign?"

"Yes I did. Though Harry here…" she glared at him, "wouldn't let me say anything."

"It's part of my plan, Mione-_chan _you'll see." Harry smiled up at Fred and George. "To be honest, I'm trying to find someone. With as much chaos as possible, he might come out."

"Oh, we see."

"Alright! Let's go, George!"

"Right behind you Fred!"

"…What did you just do?" Neville said in horror

"Sent Hogwarts into hell. Now, pass the teapot."

* * *

The four headed to Potions, having a discussion. Well, more Hermione trying to ask Harry _who _he was trying to come out of hiding.

"Just tell me!"

"Fine! Well, he's sort of like the embodiment of chaos…"

"What?! Why would you want someone like _that _to come out of hiding?"

"What's so bad about it?"

"Chaos is bad! It doesn't help at all!"

"No, it isn't. Without Chaos we wouldn't have balance. Without balance the world will end.

"W-What? But chaos is exactly what the world _doesn't _need! With chaos horrible things happen!"

"As well as fun things, like pranks. Chaos _is _something the world needs."

She scoffed. "Chaos can disappear!"

By the way Harry's face darkened but saddened at the same time, and the way Train was obviously angry, Neville had a feeling Hermione said the exact _wrong _thing.

"Hermione," Harry looked at her seriously, "would you like the moon to suddenly disappear from the sky?"

Train's eyes widened. "_Tsuki-sama…?!"_

"O-Of course not! That would cause chaos—"

"_Not _Chaos, _imbalance_. With imbalance the world could – no _will _end." _That's mainly why Spirits are here…to keep the world in balance_

"O-Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't think about that…" Hermione muttered

Harry gave her a small smile. "It's okay, Mione-_chan_."

And with that, the mood lightened –

"Now, time for Potions!" Harry said, pointing (epically) towards the dungeons

-and it dropped again

* * *

The minute they walked in, Ron was up to them.

"So, even _you've _joined them, Neville?"

"Yes. Harry is my friend, Weasley, unlike you." Neville said coldly

"Go away, Weasley, we have no time for you." Harry glared at him

"Why don't you _make _me you—"

"Continue that sentence, _Weasley,_ and your _head _will be on a platter." Draco growled, walking up behind him

Ron paled, though foolishly tried to act brave "Oh yeah? Will your _daddy _help or something?" He paled further at Draco's glare

"No. I can handle you _myself_…" Draco growled, darkness gathering in his voice, and he was about to get his knife…

But, as ironic as fate can be, Snape walked in, saving Ron from being murdered.

"Settle down."

Draco sighed at the loss and went to sit. Harry sat next to Train and Hermione sat next to Neville.

Snape assigned the Draught of peace and sent them to start.

"Is he always like this?" Train whispered

"Sadly, yes." Harry sighed and went to get the ingredients

The potion was challenging though with Spirits working on it, it wasn't _too _challenging.

"A light silver vapor should be rising from your potion." Snape called when ten minutes were left

Luckily, that was exactly what was happening in all the Spirits' potions. Hermione's was perfect as well. Neville, being next to Hermione, had mistakes caught quickly though the vapor was still a bit darker than it should be.

Ron's though, was sprouting a strange, sickly green color bubbles and he glared angrily at Harry as if he was responsible. Snape was immediately at Ron's cauldron scolding him with a sneer.

Harry giggled a bit and got a sample of his potion to give for a grade, taking note of the homework given. He went to Draco and told him where to meet tonight.

At lunch, he told Luna where the Spirits were going to meet before having lunch alone with Train

Divination was probably the worst subject, next to History of Magic. The instructor wasn't even a true Seer! And, you are _born _with the gift of the Seer, you can't just take a class for it!

Though, they sat in class anyway, bored out of their minds.

Finally, it was DADA, probably what might be the worst class.

Professor Umbridge came in, looking more like a toad than usual, covered in _pink_. (Harry almost gagged)

"Well, good afternoon!" Umbridge said

She only got a few mumbled replies back

"Tut, tut. That won't do. I would like you to reply, 'Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge.' One more time please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." They chimed back and Harry's eye twitched. They weren't little kids.

"Now, wands away, quills out please." She tapped her wand against the blackboard and the words appeared

DADA

Return to magic principals

She told them they would learn the new Ministry-regulated course and will read Defense magical theory

It was utter bullshit. Seriously, hoe the hell could this _help _you in real life?

Harry looked over at Train who wasn't even looking at the book anymore. He put up and eyebrow and Harry rolled his eyes. Looking over he realized Hermione was raising her hand, book not opened

Several minutes passed and Umbridge did not answer. Though, noticing everyone starting to stare, she finally cracked.

"Do you have a question about the chapter, dear?"

"No. I have a query about your course aims."

Umbridge put up an eyebrow. "And your name is…?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss. Granger. I think they are perfectly clear if you read them carefully."

"Well, I don't. There's nothing about _using _defensive spells."

"_Using_? Well, I don't think there will be a time you will have to use it in my classroom."

"So we're not going to use spells?" Neville said, bewildered

"Hand up when you wish to ask a question mister…?"

"Neville Longbottom." He said and raised his hand.

Umbridge gave him an ugly smirk and promptly turned her back to him. Train, Harry, and Hermione immediately raised their hands. Umbridge looked at Harry and Train for a moment before turning to Hermione.

"Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes, surely the whole point of DADA is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked in a (damn annoying) false sweet voice

"No, but—"

"Well then, you are not _qualified _to know the 'whole point' of my class. You will be learning spells in a secure, risk-free way—"

"What?!" Harry growled. "So we won't be learning spells? What's the point if we're attacked—"

"_Hand, _Mr. Potter!"

Harry glared at her as he put his hand up, and she turned away from him, though others raised their hands.

"And your name is?"

"Dean Thomas, Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it? If we're going to be attacked—"

"I repeat, do you expect to be attacked?"

"No, but—"

"There are _other damn_ threats out there!" Train growled, finally fed up

"_Neko-chan _is right!"

"There is no danger!" Umbridge growled back

Harry and Train looked at each other and almost fell out of their seats laughing

"No danger? Damn, are you blind? We see danger _every day."_ Harry laughed

Train chuckled. "I mean, just _knowing _Creed puts us in danger!"

Umbridge glared. "Who is…?"

"Anyway, there's a lot of danger and threats in the world. Not just the _newest _threat _Voldemort_." Harry said almost mockingly and Umbridge glared.

She took out two pieces of pink parchment and gave it to Harry and Train.

"Give these to Professor McGonagall." She said, trying to keep her voice level.

The couple looked at each other and took the pink slips without even looking at it.

* * *

For the rest of the week, the two had detention with Professor Umbridge. Though, they was the last thing on their minds…

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Harry questioned. _Let's see…Draco, Luna and Train…yep, everyone's here. _"So, this is a mini Spirit meeting so you can slip out of your glamour.

Train immediately sighed in relief as he let out his cat ears and tail. His outfit changed to something close to his Chronos numbers outfit.

Draco smirked slightly as his hair turned night black and he wore a black shirt, pants, sneakers, and a cloak.

Luna's hair got slightly longer and a kimono appeared, seeming to shimmer different colors as she moved.

Harry let his hair be freely silver and black, more silver since it was almost a full moon. A kimono with silver and black appeared

Tsuki sighed. "That feels so much better."

"I agree, _Tsuki-sama_. So, why are we here?" Yoru questioned

"We haven't been able to talk privately. Now, with _Senkensha_-san here it's the perfect time." Tsuki took a breath. "First, you're probably wondering what _Neko-chan _is doing here."

"Yes, it is peculiar seeing 100 years ago you swore off even thinking about wizards, _Neko-san_."* Senkensha said

He sighed. "Yes, the female sibling _Maho-san_** is still angry at me for that."

"But it couldn't be helped. You see, before we awoke as Spirits, we joined Chronos. It was inevitable, but we told them about Voldemort. They found the Hoxcrux and all that's left is to defeat him."

"I see, so they sent him here to help you…" Yoru muttered

"Second discussion, finding everyone else."

The three Spirits looked at each other, then turned to the Moon Spirit.

"I know for a fact where a few Spirit are, since they did not help in the war."

Neko growled a bit.

"Calm yourself, _Neko-san_." Yoru said. "The _Chishiki no Seishin_*** had to protect the knowledge of the world. Death-san had to face his own war. Add to the fact that he can't _move _from where he planted himself…****"

Neko sighed. "I know."

"Anyway, as I told _Neko-chan_ earlier, I think Chaos is somewhere here in Hogwarts."

"Oh dear, so that's the presence I sense…" Senkensha sighed.

"He's not a _favorable _ally." Yoru muttered

"I know, _Yoru-san _but he is an _ally_. And he's under my jurisdiction so I can control him…mostly."

The other three sighed.

"Now, to discuss the matter of a spell."

"A spell?"

"Yes, it seems Dumbledore put a spell on us, not allowing us to go too far from Europe."

"It's true. I can't even get to Japan. It pains me the closer I get." Yoru sighed

"I don't think the spell is on me yet." Senkensha said. "I could get an artificial body and find Maho-chan and Maho-kun.*****"

"Hm…that sounds like a good idea." Tsuki smiled. "Any objections?"

No one raised their hand

"Perfect! Senkensha, please wait a week before leaving. The school year did just start, after all."

"I understand, Tsuki-sama."

"Good. Now, is there anything else anyone would like to add?"

Yoru raised his hand

"Yes?"

"It's the matter of the two troublesome Weasleys, Ron and Ginny…"

"It's fine for now. They are merely mortals. If it gets too out of hand I will deal with them personally. Anything else?" Tsuki waited for a moment before smiling. "Alright, I'll call for another meeting if anything comes up."

* * *

_***Why did the cat spirit swear off seeing wizards? …Good question, actually… (XD) Long story short, he's angry at them for disgracing cats by making them their familiars, and thinking they're just plain animals **_

_****Magic**_

_*****Spirit of Knowledge**_

_******This actually references another anime. You earn a cyber-cookie if you can guess XD**_

_*******Okay, so the Spirit of Magic is actually siblings, one that holds the creativity and creation while the other holds the overall power. I didn't mean for them to show up so quickly but it just…happened XD. They are both in two different anime so yeah…**_

**Wow…this is quickly turning into a multi-crossover fic. But not too much to confuse everyone! Just mentioning characters…**

**Oh, and I'm finally DONE TYPING. *collapses to the ground holding up a white flag* Flag: I surrender –Italy **

…**.Damn, wrong flag. I borrowed this from Rome, she gave it to me saying "You're too neutral! You need to be able to surrender!" Or something…**

**So I tried really hard to make this long for you guys to apologize for making the last chapter so short. So, how did I do? Review and tell me~ **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, but I had no time to myself AND I was sick. So, this chapter will basically, well…make you hate Ron a bit more. I hated him as I wrote the thing, so you can tell how much. XD And, I've noticed when I bash people, they barely come up and when they **_**do **_**they're complete asses that and you just hate them more. Huh…**

* * *

**Silvermane1: **No, the Spirits won't do that. They're basically Gods so they're going to do this their own way

**Firehedgehog:** Thank you

**Gothicgirl12: **2p Italy…I haven't really found out what 2p Italy is like, actually. It's okay that you can't remember the name of the anime. Oh, and I wasn't talking about Grandpa Rome. My friends and I roleplay as the capitols, my best friend is Rome, and I am Bern, the capitol of Switzerland (cause I'm always neutral XD). *Oh Prussia, he's always a douche, but an "awesome" douche XD*

**Vampire BlackCat-sama: **Oh my gosh, thank you!

**EpikalStorms: **Thank you! I'm really trying to keep all my chapters long!

**Yana5: **Thank you!

_"Tsuki-sama"_ –Japanese

"Tsuki-sama" –Spirit Language

_**Tsuki-sama **_-Letters

_**Tsuki-sama**_ – Letters in Spirit Language

* * *

_Last time:_

"_It's the matter of the two troublesome Weasleys, Ron and Ginny…"_

"_It's fine for now. They are merely mortals. If it gets too out of hand I will deal with them personally. Anything else?" Tsuki waited for a moment before smiling. "Alright, I'll call for another meeting if anything comes up."_

**Chapter 9**

"Where did you _go _after dinner?" Hermione demanded the next day. She stood in front of Harry and Train, hands on her hips. She looked at the both of them in pure suspicion

"Oh, _please _Hermione! We didn't do anything detention worthy!" Harry huffed

"By the way, where's Neville?" Train asked, looking around

"Right here!" On cue, Neville came towards them, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, I overslept."

Hermione pursed her lips and helped Neville fix up his shirt. "If you're going to dress quickly, then be presentable, okay?" She said softly and Neville flushed

"Uh…th-thanks!"

Harry and Train looked at each other.

"Do you think…?"

"Maybe. Let's just watch a bit more."

"Oh! And you two _missed _it!" Hermione said once she was done helping Neville. "Fred and George were giving their candy to first years!" She shook in anger and Neville sighed

"She was very angry. She even threatened to owl their mother."

Harry pouted. "Why'd you stop them? If they cause chaos…!"

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, but I couldn't just stand by while they did that to innocent first years! Oh, and Weasley was no help at all! He dare to even _laugh_!" She scowled

Neville smiled and whispered to them, "I heard Fred and George pranked him later, though. So that's enough revenge for him."

Harry and Train chuckled

"Oh, when I get my hands on him…" Hermione ranted, making a stabbing motion with her hands.

Train chuckled. "_Calm yourself _Hermione-_san_. We can't have you expelled for murder."

Neville and Harry chuckled and she flushed. "Oh, yes, please excuse my behavior…"

When they went down to the Great Hall breakfast had already started. Hermione, though, refused to sit in the same table as Ron and (after dragging Draco out by the arm and beckoning Luna) they went to eat in a different place.

That day, they had double Transfiguration and double Charms. Both Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall gave 15 minute lectures about the importance of OWLs (of course, the Spirits ignored this considering they didn't need OWLs). After the lecture, Professor Flitwick spent more than an hour reviewing Summoning Charms, then gave them the largest amount of Charms homework ever.

Professor McGonagall started Vanishing Spells, one of the hardest in the OWLs. It was a bit challenging. But "vanishing" is one of the moon's specialties, so Harry got it on the second try. A cat has to be able to go in and out of sight whenever it wants, so Train also got it easily. Hermione obviously got it as well, and with her instruction Neville managed to make it transparent. In total, Gryffindor earned 30 house points.

After Lunch, the Spirits (plus Hermione and Neville) went to Care of Magical Creatures.

"It's going to be quite different without Hagrid." Hermione commented and they all nodded

It was. They were apparently learning about Bowtruckles, or tree guardians (in other words, they descend from minor tree spirits). Their assignment was to sketch them and label the body parts.

Harry hummed Two-Faced Lovers* as he worked, not noticing Ron until he came close to him.

"Hey, Potter,"

The Spirit's eyes glanced to the side and, at the flash of red, only rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing. "Go away, Weasley, can't you see I'm busy?"

"I noticed, your little boyfriend left you alone to go with Malfoy." He commented, referring to the two, who were working in a distance. They glanced over at them occasionally, making Harry hide a chuckle.

"And…?"

"The wimpy little couple Granger and Longbottom left you as well." He said, pointing a thumb at the two who were working together, deep in discussion

Harry raised his eyes to the air and looked back at Ron. "Did you _want _something?"

"Well, I was just wondering why a whore like yourself is all alone. Shouldn't you have boys all around you?" He asked mockingly and Harry only glared

"Go jump off a cliff." He deadpanned and turned, trying to go back to his work when he felt a hand on his lower back. Disgust filled his being. "Weasley, if you don't leave in _five seconds_…"

Train and Draco were now staring, fully ready to intervene. Train was actually trying to go over there though the night spirit held him back. In any other situation, Harry might have giggled. Neville and Hermione were still deep in discussion, though Neville was now technically holding Hermione's hand as he tried to help her draw.

_They really _do _look like a couple. _Harry thought to himself, though as Ron's hand lowered he knew he had other things to worry about than if Hermione and Neville were a potential couple.

"Come on, just one night. You and me…"

Harry openly gaped at him. _This hypocrite…! _"You want me to _cheat on my boyfriend_ and have sex with you? Are you _insane_?" Ron looked about to say something though Harry continued, cutting him off. "Add to the fact that your little sister has an _obvious obsessive crush on me _yet you still want me to have sex with you like I'm some whore on the street?" Harry's voice was close to a low murderous growl by the end

"Oh, Ginny? I asked her. She said that only if she gets you most of the time. And you look like a slut, you definitely dress like one."

By now, Hermione and Neville noticed what was going on and Neville obviously looked ready to go over there. Train was still trying to go over, his face contorted in rage since he could hear everything that was being said, though Draco still held him back. Harry glared at the redhead, full of anger and disgust.

"Weasley…" Harry fought to keep his voice level. "I am no cheater, so I _refuse _to have sex with you like some slut. And I _dress the way I wish_ so go do me a favor and go kill yourself."

Ron was about to retort when the bell sounded across the grounds. He _finally _moved away. "Fine, just think about it."

Harry shivered in disgust as he joined his friends, and immediately held hands with his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll kill him…" Train growled

"What did he do?" Hermione asked

"Oh, he just…well…asked me to have sex with him like a slut." Harry said quickly, so they almost didn't catch what he said

"He…did…_what_?!" Neville said in horror.

Draco's expression darkened. "I'll kill him."

"Not if I get to him first." Train growled, about to reach under his robes where he kept Hades

"No, no killing," Harry scolded. "Right, Hermione?" He sweatdropped. "H-Hermione…?"

Hermione was standing there, seething, looking ready to kill herself. "That damned Weasley…!"

_What is wrong with everyone today? _Harry felt like groaning. "Come on, guys, I'll deal with him later. We have to go to Herbology."

* * *

That night, Train and Harry went to Umbridge's office to attend their detention. They both felt sick just _seeing _the office. It was covered in _pink _with pictures of cat everywhere (that gave only a few points from Train).

"So, Professor, what will you have us do?" Harry asked, his voice borderline respectful and sarcastic

She smirked, obviously not able to hear the sarcasm in his voice (or just ignoring it). "Sit down." She said, pointing to the two desks, where there was black paper and a black quill. Once they sat down, she told them, "I want you two to write 'I will not tell lies' using those quills."

Train put up an eyebrow. "What about the ink?"

Her smirk got more sinister (not as scary as _Yoru_'s though). "Oh, don't worry. You won't need it."

"How many times, then?" Harry asked and she gave her sickly giggle

"Oh, as many times it takes to _sink in_."

The couple looked at each other, shrugged, and began working.

Now, because they are Spirits, one being older than the Earth itself, they've been in many battles before. Battles that, if a regular human got the wounds they did, they would have died instantly. The pain they've gone through was much more and just a small scratch feels like nothing. So, when the two started writing, they barely felt anything even as the three hours were up. Though, they did see the healing "I will not tell lies" scar fade from their hands.

Umbridge scowled at the two when they showed their hands. Both were the same smooth pale and no trace of the scar showed. Though, the paper they wrote on showed that they _did _in fact do work.

"Well, it seems it did not sink in well enough for you two tonight." She said with her eyes narrowed. "We'll have to do this tomorrow night."

"We understand, Professor."

"Good night." Harry managed to grit out politely before they left. Once they were away from the room, Harry groaned. "Blood quills! How could I not have noticed? Maho-chan made them! Those things are illegal here!"

Train sighed. "Should we tell the others?"

Harry scowled. "No way. I don't want them to worry. We already have to worry about Ron, our homework, finding Chaos, and Luna is leaving at the end of the week. This just the icing to the my-life-sucks cake."

Train chuckled and kissed his (technical) husband. "Let's go before they wonder why we're gone so long."

Harry hummed. "We could just give the excuse that we were too busy making out."

Train laughed. "Come on."

* * *

Each detention went just the way the first did, and Umbridge was getting steadily annoyed. She then decided (after seeing Train and Harry kiss when they were walking to class) she'd attack them a different way. So, during detention, she made remarks on how disgusting gay couples were, and the Spirits had to keep themselves from killing her.

Then, there was Ron, who seemed to switch from verbally attacking Train and Harry for being a gay couple to trying to get Harry to sleep with him. It took all their self-control not to kill him.

And on the fact of Chaos, well, there isn't even a clue to find him. He's way too tricky of a bastard, so it was obvious they couldn't immediately find him.

On the other hand, Luna is almost done with her preparations to find the Magic siblings.

On Thursday, the two came back from their detention only to run into Draco.

"_Yoru-san_? What are you…?"

He only glared. "Why didn't you two tell us what was going on in Umbridge's detentions?"

"How did you…?"

"I'm the Night, ruler over shadows. _Of course_ I would've seen everything." He sighed. "Look, I don't care why you kept it from us, but just leave the rest to me. She won't be using those quills anymore."

Harry and Train smiled.

"Thanks Yoru-san!"

The next night, Umbridge chuckled to herself. Yes, even though those two somehow kept themselves from feeling pain, it was still nice to _cause _them pain. She smirked. Oh yes, it was about time they came, right?

Opening her drawer, her ugly, toad-like face paled.

_The blood quills…WHERE ARE MY BLOOD QUILLS?!_

A note was left behind….

_**Dear Umbitch,**_

_**If your reading this, that means you've just discovered your quills are missing. They are now confiscated by someone with a higher power than you. Don't ever use it on Tsuki-sama again, you toad-bitch.**_

_**-Night**_

Umbridge's face turned red in anger and her angry screech was heard through Hogwarts._I'll find this "night" and make sure he wishes he's never been born!_

Meanwhile, Draco was in his realm, watching with a sinister smirk as his shadows made a meal out of the blood quills. "You'll never win against Spirits, bitch." He chuckled

* * *

**And that's the end! I'm actually quite happy I got this done…**

**By the way, if your wondering why I put in Neville/Hermione in there, it was on a whim. Maybe later I'll decide if they're going to be an actual couple or not **

**Oh, and I wanted to see if other yaoi fangirls did this, and not just me. **

**When you start watching an anime, do you look for the first main male character, after a minute or two, rate them as a uke or seme, then find the second main male character, rate them as a uke or seme, then see if he does with the first main character? Then, after you decide, you watch the rest of the anime and see if you change the couple your most likely going to ship? That's exactly what I do. XD**

**Please review, I love when guys review, it's awesome. **

_***Two-faced Lovers by Hatsune Miku. I'm currently slightly obsessed with this song so I decided, why not have it sneak up in my fanfic?**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone, sorry for being so late with my new chapter. Do you know how hard it is to write a lemon? I got too many new ideas that I really needed to write down. That way I have something to put up when I'm done with this story…**

**And, I keep forgetting to tell you guys! If you watched (or following the manga for) both Pandora Hearts and Naruto I have a Fanfic called Half-Chain that you guys can go look at. **

**Oh, and guess what? ****I got a Tumblr account****. So, if you guys also have a Tumblr, you can follow me and I tell you guys news about my fanfics (or just anything I think you guys should know. So, tell me if I should start doing that on my blog, because if you want me to I'll put up my blog link (or try to) on my profile**

**Silvermane1: **Thank you

**Firehedgehog: **I'm glad you like the chapter

**Yana5: **Draco is awesome, isn't he?

**EpikalStorms: **Yes! I'm not alone! And, yeah, because Bleach is _so _long, it takes a while. I finished the anime and now I'm following the manga…so it's even longer for me XD

**Gothicgirl12: **Thanks for worrying, but I am eating right. I just get sick _very _easily. I've never cosplayed at a convention either and I WANT TO. I'm actually planning to go next year with my friends so that's going to be a trip. I'll check out those manga…but I probably won't be able to for a while. And thanks about the long reviews. You make me feel awesome. :3

**GENIUS-PEWDS-STRIKES-AGAIN: **No, I haven't read Mark of Athena yet. TT_TT I _want _to, but I barely have time to go to the book store lately.

**Guest: **Thank you, I've got it up now!

**angelalexiel16:** Here's your chapter, sorry for the lateness…

_"Tsuki-sama"_ –Japanese

"Tsuki-sama" –Spirit Language

_**Tsuki-sama**_ -Letters

_**Tsuki-sama**_ – Letters in Spirit Language

* * *

_Last time: _

_Umbridge's face turned red in anger and her angry screech was heard through Hogwarts. _I'll find this "night" and make sure he wishes he's never been born!

_Meanwhile, Draco was in his realm, watching with a sinister smirk as his shadows made a meal out of the blood quills. __"You'll never win against Spirits, bitch.__" He chuckled_

**Chapter 10 **

Life felt good when the weekend finally came. Harry sighed in content, deciding to let Train sleep in, before going down to the common room. The moon spirit sat on the couch and just allowed himself to be in quiet before the morning really got started. He sighed once again.

Luna had left on her trip to find the Magic siblings. She asked for them to just watch the artificial body she left behind.

"It might be unstable or make a mistake. So, if anything happens contact me quickly." She told them before she left.

All that was left to worry about was Umbitch, Ron, Ginny, and finding that damn slippery bastard Chaos.

Harry groaned to himself. _I need a vacation_

A few seconds later, he perked up. Why _doesn't _he take a vacation? Just a small one, one night only where he could get rid of stress.

He smiled to himself. _That does sound nice…_ If he really thought about it, over the summer he became used to going on missions and if he wasn't he was having sex with Train. School took away from that. _So, if we dedicate just _one _night to being together, I should be fine. _Yes, that sounds very nice…

"_Tsuki-sama_?"

Harry squeaked and looked up t see a smirking Train. "_Ohayo_."

"_Ohayo,_ may I sit?" Train asked in mocking politeness. Harry giggled.

"You may,"

Train smiled and sat down next to him, immediately wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Harry put a head on Train's shoulder and just took the time to bask in the closeness.

"_Tsuki-sama?"_

"Hm?"

"What were you thinking about earlier?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking a vacation."

Train put up an eyebrow. "A vacation?"

"Just a short one!" Harry said quickly. "Just one night with us alone…together…"

It didn't even take a second for the cat to figure out what he meant. "Oh…I see…I like that idea. It is the weekend after all so no one will miss us…" His cat smile seemed quite perverted

The moon spirit smiled. "How about we get _Yoru-san _to cover for us?"

The cat smiled and pecked Harry on the lips. "It's settled then."

* * *

"You want _me _to do _what_?" Draco looked at the couple with an eyebrow raised.

"Just for _one _night!" Harry assured him. "Just tell Hermione and Neville not to worry or look for us."

"You think that's going to stop them?" Draco deadpanned and Train chuckled.

"He has a point."

Harry scowled. "_Yoru-san_, I promise that I now owe you _two _whole favors."

Draco's eyes seemed to lite up. "That's more favors than you give me in 100 years*…" He seemed to think about it, before nodding. "Alright. Tonight, no one will bother you."

"Great! Bye, _Yoru-san_." Harry smiled, and started to leave.

"Thanks, _Yoru-san_." Train smiled before following Harry

* * *

That night, before curfew, the couple sneaked off to the room of Requirement.

There was a large queen sized bed, a bedside table, and candles dimly lit the room giving it the perfect tone for the night.

"It's so…romantic." Harry smiled. "We haven't done this romantic of a setting in hundreds of years…" He took off his robes and was immediately pushed on the bed with a smirking Train over him.

**LEMON WARNING! SKIP UNTIL THE NEXT NOTE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ LEMON!**

"Someone's horny." Harry commented as Train began to lick at his neck and pulling off his skimpy clothes.

"Oh, _I'm _horny? What's this then?" Train asked, palming Harry's erection and making him moan.

"W-Well…I…ah…" The moon spirit moaned when the cat assassin bit his neck, leaving a mark. "That's going to heal in the morning."

"I don't care." Train muttered, pulling off Harry's tank top to reveal his creamy skin. His nipples were already quite hard. He leaned down to start teasing them while he grinded against Harry's clothed cock with his own.

"T-Train…don't t-tease me…_ah_." Harry moaned, trying to move himself against Train who only pinned him down.

"Now, now, Tsuki-sama, please be patient." Train purred and took off his own shirt, before continuing molesting his lover. Instead of attacking the now red nipples he moved down to the shorts. He nibbled and sucked on the clothed erection and Harry squirmed.

"Oh Spirits…Train, please, more, _now_." Harry almost whined and Train smirked sexily

"Of course, Tsuki-sama." He said and almost pretty much ripped off the shorts. He almost groaned seeing his husband naked. It really _has _been too long. He put three fingers to Harry's mouth. "Suck."

Harry obediently put the fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue and coating them in his saliva, making Train's pants tighten even more. While he was busy with that, Train leaned down to Harry's erection and began to deep throat it. Harry cried out though didn't stop sucking on the fingers. Finally, Train pulled out his fingers and put them to Harry's ass.

"Be gentle…it's been long…" Harry almost whispered and Train nodded before entering one finger. To Harry, it was familiar but still felt weird since it's been so long, though the second finger began to hurt a bit. Train began scissoring and _hit _that one spot _perfectly_.

"T-Train…ah!" Harry squirmed and started moving with the fingers, not noticing Train's sly smirk.

"Hm…I found it, didn't I?" Train chuckled. "It was…right here, right?" He began _rubbing _on Harry's prostate, making him scream in pleasure.

"Train! M-More! I-I'm going to…!" Harry cried out, about to cum when Train pulled out his fingers. He whined but Train gave him a look.

"You're not going to cum until I'm inside of you." He said huskily, getting a bottle of lotion that appeared on the bedside table. He took of his pants and underwear, coating his erection before pointing it to Harry's hole.

"Please, I need you, Train…" Harry whimpered and moaned loudly when Train pushed inside of him. "Ah! It…hurts…"

"Sorry, it's been too long." Train muttered and kissed Harry softly.

"Move," the moon spirit whispered and Train began to move his hips slowly, gradually increasing speed though trying to find—

"Oh! Train! Right there!" Harry moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Train's waist, not seeing the triumphant smirk.

"Of course, my Tsuki-sama." Train purred, moving both faster and harder now

With each thrust, they were both brought closer to completion and as they grew close Harry began chanting Train's name.

"T-Tsuki-sama, I'm close…" Train groaned

"I'm close to…let's cum…together…!" Harry managed to moan out before screaming, "TRAIN!" When he came

With Harry's ass tightening around him Train groaned and came deep inside him. "Tsuki-sama…!"

They both collapsed on the bed and Train pulled himself of Harry, smiling at him lovingly.

**END OF LEMON! YOU MAY READ NOW!**

"That was amazing…I just remembered why I missed it so much." Harry muttered into Train's chest

"Good, because we _do _have the whole day together…" Train smirked perversely.

"…Another round?" Harry smirked, getting on top of Train

"Never thought you would ask." He smirked back and pulled Harry down to kiss him

* * *

"I wonder where Harry and Train is…" Hermione commented to Neville and Draco.

"Now that you mention it…I haven't seen them all day…" Neville frowned.

"Oh, I saw them today. This morning, in fact." Draco said, not looking up from his book

"Really? Do you know why they're not here today, then?" Hermione questioned.

Draco put up an eyebrow. "Do you _really _want to know?"

They nodded

"Well, they've gone to the room of requirement in order to have hot, wild sex for the whole day and not come back until late tonight. They're probably on their sixth round by now." Draco deadpanned and went back to his book in order to hide his smirk.

Hermione currently had a dark blush going from her neck to the roots of her hair. She was stuttering, trying to find the right words to say. Neville also had a blush, and was currently gaping, opening and closing his mouth.

_Well, I did say no one would bother them tonight. And besides, they did ask. _Draco smirked almost evilly and held back and evil chuckle. Ah, how fun it was, corrupting innocence.

* * *

**And, done! Yes, this chapter was a pure excuse for smut. Though…it wasn't good…But I loved Draco at the end XD. You guys can probably tell I enjoyed writing that part…a lot. **

**I really hope you guys want to go follow me on Tumblr, cause I only have a few followers at the moment. (Warning: By following me you might get random sayings/pictures from different anime). **

**Please review!**


End file.
